


The Weather Report

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it said clear skies all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Report

“It looks like it’s gonna rain,” Dick scans the sky.

“No it’s not. The weatherman said clear skies all day.” Jason argues, trying to coax some flames.

“Jay, I’m doing you a favor. It’s gonna rain, and put out the campfire.”

“It is NOT going to fucking rain, all right? I have a keen sense about the weather.”

“I built a lean-to once-“

“Spare me the life story.”

“And I didn’t listen to Donna about the weather-“

“I’m not listening.”

“It was windy, and I never even got the thing up.”

“Bet you were pretty damn stubborn.” Jason admits, the tale gaining a smile from him.

“Very. And now you’re making the same mistake I did,” Dick scowls at Jason’s smirk.

“No I’m not. It’s not even windy. And it is not going to rain.” A spark finds life in the kindle, and smoke starts to steam up from the bundles of wood. Jason whoops with triumphant.

Dick’s preoccupied with the sky, and he silently counts to ten.

The rain doesn’t come in drops, it comes in a sudden sheet that wets everything in five seconds flat. The weak fire that Jason had been carefully tending, didn’t even last two.

Dick sighs, and crosses his arms over his wet clothes, ignoring the growing pool of water gathering in his boots, and waits for Jason.

Jason doesn’t say anything at first, still squatting on the ground and looking at the small growing pond that was going to be their fire, he takes a steady breath. “Fucking. Weatherman.” 

Dick coughs to cover his laugh.

“And this is the part where we go inside our tent and dry off,” Dick smiles, lugging Jason to his feet.

Jason grumbles darkly, soaked boots squishing wetly all the way to the tent. Planning murder of all weathermen everywhere.


End file.
